


100 Kinks Of Darkpilot, #6 -- In The Shower

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe and Ben use the fun way of getting clean.





	100 Kinks Of Darkpilot, #6 -- In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Mostly making up for not being able to post yesterday. So I did two in one. Hopefully you enjoy.

The shower was just one of many places they ended up making love. It was difficult, of course, you had to make sure you didn’t slip, but it was fun to get clean and satisfy your bodies again, quite honestly. Ben was already cleaning Poe’s body off from last night, and Poe couldn’t help but moan. Ben’s hands could do all sorts of amazing things and this -- this pleasure that he brought him was no exception.

Ben was careful to avoid his growing erection, much to Poe’s frustration. He wanted Ben’s touch, already craved it, was half-mad for it but Ben...what was Ben planning? There was something in those dark eyes that suggested he was planning something...

It was then that Ben dropped to his knees in front of Poe, shower water falling around his face and on his hair, and stars, he looked almost radiant like that, his hair shaggy and wet and plastered to his face and back, his skin glistening with water, his full lips parted. His lips were so very close to Poe’s growing erection that when he said, “I want to pleasure you”, Poe could swear that vibrations from his voice went straight to his cock. Not that he would have needed help anyways. He loved the way his lover’s voice, that musical voice, could make already erotic words even more erotic.

“Please,” Poe said. Stars, he loved it when Ben was on his knees. His mouth was just made to take Poe, his eyes looked up at Poe with reverence and utter adoration, and for such a tall, strong man, he looked utterly coy on his knees and it just made Poe crave him more.

Ben teased him at first, licking and sucking on the interior of his thighs, his hands squeezing two handfuls of Poe’s rear and making him moan. Hands roaming behind the knees, lips moving to Poe’s pelvic bone, to his belly, where Ben placed a kiss. Poe moaned, forcing himself to be patient, but by the stars he was aching just to be sucked, to have Ben’s mouth on his cock. That luscious, full mouth...

Ben looked up at him and smiled, as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

Damn him. Poe adored him, but stars could that man tease.

Eventually, Ben’s mouth found his erection, and Ben looked up at him, smirking before he took the shaft into his mouth, and Ben’s mouth was so hot and wet that it felt like Iego to Poe’s cock. Poe tilted his head back against the shower wall even as Ben licked and sucked, seeming to have gotten better at teasing. He petted Ben’s long hair, which felt wet and soft under Poe’s fingers, under his hands. “Ben...darling, this feels so good. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

Ben hummed softly, sending vibrations through Poe’s cock. He continued to lick and stroke and suck even as Poe leaned against the shower wall for purchase. Poe moaned, and Ben’s moans joined his. Hungry moans, vibrating around Poe’s cock, making him ache.

When it all became too much, Poe said, “Ben...Ben, I need to -- I have to...”

Ben drew off Poe’s shaft and said, “Come inside me.”

“Ben, are you -- ’’

“I am. Please.”

“All right.”

Ben’s mouth was around his cock again, milking it, and Poe cried out even as he felt his orgasm course down Ben’s throat where Ben moaned as he drank it down.

“Stars, you’re perfect...” Poe murmured. “You’ve got the perfect mouth to take my cock...so perfect.”

Ben drew off the last remnants of Poe’s release before standing up. Poe drew him into an embrace, loving the feeling of wet skin against wet skin.

“You feeling all right?”

“I am.”

“How are your knees?”

Ben chuckled against him, the sort of chuckle that made Poe smile as well. “Never better.”

They remained in that embrace for a while before breaking away. Poe grinned at him. “You did wonderfully,” he said. “You really did. You made me very, very proud, angel.”

“Anything,” Ben says softly. “Anything.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
